Soldier Boy Come's Marching Home
by hammy1098
Summary: Quick oneshot that had been playing around in my head. Dark eyes searched the airport for his boyfriend, three years ago he went to war, and this is the moment he has waited for. Percy/Nico


**An- Hey, so, 'It's okay to cry, Percy' will be up shortly, I'm sorry about the slight delay, it's just that there have been a few problems concerning school, so don't worry. So this idea came to me in ICT (Computer studies), which I don't do anything in that lesson anyway so I thought "Hey, I should just write this down in case I forget about this idea!" and thus this oneshot was born! I should probably go to bed now since I am currently writing this at 12:30 at night/morning. But hey, it's not like I actually have a life outside of my bedroom so why the Hades not! Okay, so uh without further or do, I present you: ****_Soldier Boy Come's Marching Home_****.**

* * *

><p>Dark eyes searched the airport for his sea prince. The shadows danced around him, truth be told he was nervous. It had been three years since Perseus Jackson went to war, three years since Nico had last touched his sun-kissed body, and three years since he had last kissed the green eyed boy. The doors opened to reveal soldiers flooding out. Families rushed forward to hug their returned fathers, sons, daughters and mothers. There were tears, and cries of joy ringing throughout the airport, but still no sign of Percy.<p>

"Where are you?" The ghost king whispered. The last soldier strode out of the automatic doors, stumbling towards his family. Nico was just about to turn and make his way back to the car, when he felt a broad chest behind him.

"Where's who?" A deep voice whispered back. The dark eyed boy's breath hitched. The younger boy turned around slowly, heart pounding in his chest. Lifting his gaze to the man's eyes, Nico gasped and took in the man's appearance. His lips were in a wide grin, with a bit of light stubble shading his jaw, there was a small scar that grazed his face on the left hand side, from the tip of his temple to just below his left eye. The sun-kissed skin just a tiny bit darker, his jade eyes sparkled like a mischievous puppy. "Miss me?"

It didn't take more than five seconds to react to that sentence. The ebony haired boy threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, tears threatening to spill. "Perce!"

"I take that as a yes." The older man chuckled. Percy rested his on Nico's head, breathing in deeply of the scent he missed so much, "I missed you too, my ghost king. I thought about you every single second." He put his arms around his lover, tightening his hold, and kissing his neck.

Nico pulled back a little bit so he could brush his lips against the pale pink ones. "There wasn't one day where I didn't think about you. I love you, so, so, so much Percy." The dark eyed male brought their lips together, parting his lips and tracing the other's with his tongue. The sea prince willingly let Nico's muscle enter his mouth, initiating a dance with his tongue, refreshing his memory of his ghost kings taste.

"I love you too. I swear I will always love you." Percy breathed against the ghost kings lips. What the younger man hadn't noticed was the small crowd of people that had gathered around them, some held cameras, or phones, and others just 'awww'd'

"Wh-whats going on?" Nico looked around, spotting a few familiar faces like Jason Grace, Sally Blofis, and Leo Valdez. Yep, more than a few familiar faces. Percy wandered over to his mom, and hugged her, while whispering in her ear. She slipped something into his boyfriend's hand, and kissed his cheek. "Percy, what are you doing?"

The sea prince smiled and stepped in front of Nico. God, he looked beautiful, war-torn, but beautiful. He pressed his mouth on to the ebony haired man's lips, but before he could deepen it, Percy pulled back. "I should've done this before I left, but I couldn't. So, now's a good time."

"A good time for what? Percy, what are you do-" The dark eyed teen gasped. The sparkling sea-green eyes looked at him, swimming with love, adoration, and respect. The brunette sank down onto one knee. Nico's hand flew to his mouth.

"Nico Di Angelo, Would you do me the honour, of spending the rest of your life by my side. Words cannot tell you how much I love you, and I wish to be with you forever." As he spoke, the sea prince produced a silver band adorned with rubies in a tribal pattern, placed on a silk cushion in a little black box.

Words left the ebony haired man. Air catching in his throat, as he forgot to breathe. He nodded vigorously, "Yes, yesyesyesyes. Yes, Percy, I will. Yes." The green eyed man on one knee, beamed. The smile adorning his face, as he proudly slipped on the ring, was too much for Nico. Tears fell from his eyes-happy tears, tears of joy. The crowd that had gathered cheered, as Percy leapt up and snaked his arms around his _Fiancée, _twirling him around.

"I love you, Nico." The sea price whispered against the others lips.

"I love you too, Percy." The ghost king whispered back.

Their lips met, never wanting to be apart from each other.


End file.
